


First of Many

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Post-Canon, egg, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Arcee spends the night pondering Cybertron's future, hoping Optimus's sacrifice would not be in vain.





	First of Many

Arcee paused in her rounds, turning to cast her gaze towards the clear sky high above Cybertron. It was still hard to believe that once dark cloud had been lifted, she was almost certain it would never leave. But there is was, literally clear as day, “Oh Optimus... I wonder if you can see this from the Allspark,” she sighs softly. 

A glimmer shines from up high followed by a few more, the glimmers seeming to dance in the sky occasionally one would dip low but just as quickly returned to its friends. The new sparks that had erupted from the Well of All sparks, after Optimus Prime sacrificed himself for the greater good, their playful dance in the sky was comforting but also concerning. None of them had formed a protective shell and descended to the surface. Are they afraid? It something still wrong? Knockout had even noted it was close to time for at least one to drop down, the former Decepticon suggesting maybe they were playing chicken for who goes first.

“Hey! Arcee!” Bumblebee calls out regaining her attention, “Are you alright?”

She nods, “Yes, I'm fine, Bee. Just....” she looks back to the sky, “Thinking.”

The younger scout looks up as well, trying to think of some comforting advice or line. But nothing came to mind, his knowledge of new sparks was far to shallow to be of any help, “Are you worried?”

“Are you?” Arcee counters.

“Should I be?” Bee questions back, looking towards the older femme.

Arcee looks over her shoulder towards him then continues walking again, “I'm not sure.”

“Give them time Arcee,” Ultra Magnus speaks up from further away, “All we can do right now is rebuild. The new sparks we must entrust to Primus.”

Wheeljack stifles a laugh, “You? Of all mechs, after eons of war, suggest we wait on divine introversion?”

Magnus turns to Wheeljack narrowing his optics at the white wrecker, “Divine Intervention, sir.” 

Smokescreen groans, “Don't suppose there is some way to help 'divine intervention' along is there?”

Bulkhead looks at the younger mech, “Not a good idea, this is something out of our servos. All we can do is wait and watch the scanners. When a new spark lands we'll know and be able to bring it back here, to safety. But for now we need to finish this landing area before more ships arrive.”

The sun slowly sinks in the sky, but a gnawing thought in the back of Arcee's mind continues to trouble the two wheeler causing her to constantly looks towards the sky even as it grows dark and the stars begin to shine. Climbing to a high stable point atop various construction supplies, she stands and stares into the inky night, the glimmer of new sparks having dispersed, seeming to follow the sunlight around the planet, leaving only a a few dancing glimmers behind in the dark.

“Hey! Arcee!” Wheeljack calls out from below, “What are you doing up there?”

“Stargazing,” she simply answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the Universe.

The former wrecker blinks and arches an eyebrow looking at the stars then back to her, “What for? We've all seen it a million times.”

“Because,” she simply replies before sitting down and leaning back to get a better and more comfortable view, “You should head for recharge, you've worked hard today, Wheeljack.”

“Same goes for you,” he counters, “and I can promise you a berth is far easier to sleep on then that pile of metal.”

Arcee shakes her head, “No thanks, I'm going to stay here and star gaze for a while. See how many constellations I remember.”

Shrugging his shoulder, he throws up one servo is dismissal, “Suit yourself. It'll be your own fault if you have a sore frame tomorrow.” Wheeljack shifts and speeds back back towards the Nemesis, the former war ship serving as the central hub of the makeshift settlement. Surrounding it are other ships, a cozy temporary homestead until construction of proper shelter is complete.

He is the last to enter the Nemesis for the night, the hatch closing behind him. Smokescreen looks behind him, “Where's Arcee?”

“Stargazing,” Wheeljack says with a shrug, “She seemed Pit-bent on staying out there.”

Knockout huffs, “Certainty not a comfortable recharging post. She'll be covered in dust by dawn if she stay out there.” the vain medic shutters at the thought brushing away the imagined dust on his pristine finish.

Bumblebee looks out the hull window in concern, “Maybe she's Earth-sick. She probably misses Jack.”

“I know I miss Miko,” Bulkhead sighs, “But staring into space isn't going to get her to Earth. And we need to conserve energon until we find a good vein.”

Smokescreen stifles a laugh, “Maybe she's keeping a look out for Unitron.”

Bulkhead rounds on the smaller blue mech, “Kid do not hex us and bring Megatron back. He can stay on whatever desolate space rock he found.”

“Now that is a little harsh don't you think, Bulk?” Bumblebee remarks

Knockout quickly shushes them, “If you keep talking about Megatron, he is going to show back up, trust me on this.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arcee sat all alone in under the night sky, the light of the stars keeping her company along with soft glowing blue lines below. Yet still her sight could not be torn away from the dancing glimmers playing under the stars. She holds up one servo, tracing their paths with a clawed digit, smiling as she does. The femme then lays on her back holding both servos in front of her cupping the glimmers and moving her servos to keep them in the middle as if it were a game, the glimmers trying to escape but she kept them in.

She giggles then speaks, “You should come down here! Then we can play even better games! They would be much more fun.” With a sigh she lets her arms drops to her sides, palms facing the sky, “It would be easier to show you to constellations as well. You would be safe here with us. I promise. All you have to do is come down. But, do so in a safe spot. This construction and the ruins would make for a rough landing.” Arcee then blinks and shakes her head, placing on servo over her face, “I am trying to reason with a ball of light. They probably can't even hear me. I should go get some rest, I'll need it.” 

She pushes herself back into a sitting position, but an invisible force holds her in place. She suddenly grows very exhausted, optic shutters becoming heavy, and her body feeling like pure lead. It would feel so good to just, lay back down. Right here, and why not? No Decepticons would ambush her. No, the war is over, a memory, a bad dream. Yes, the femme lets out a soft content moan and lays back down drifting into recharge, into a dream.

A dream of the New Age, the sounds of sparklings laughing ringing around the planet, echoing across Iacon. She once saw them as nothing more then a nuisance and often seen as pest. Escaping from inattentive guardians and getting underfoot, getting into trouble or causing it. But with Megatron's madness many of the youngest were cut down before their prime. Bumblebee and Smokescreen are the current youngest two. Arcee could see it now, their confusion at no longer being the youngest, oh Primus help her, Smokescreen would lead them towards mischief. Even for an Elite Guard he did act very much like a sparkling. During the war it was refreshing but at the same time annoying. And Cliffjumper, Arcee whimpered softly Cliffjumper would be just as bad. That loud mouth would encourage a sparkling's misbehaving nature. He was so childish but oh so sweet, such a caring loud mouth mech. His death brought silence, but the silence was so, so very loud.

Arcee's dream suddenly falls silent and she finds herself in a place of pure blinding white. The silence was unsettling, she tries to call out but her voice is silent as well. She suddenly hears Cliffjumper's voice and laughter, but it fades away before she can chase after it. She next hears Jack, Miko and Rafael but once again their voices fade before she can follow them. She finds herself alone, the blinding white rooms cracks and begins the give away. In fear she begins to hop from platform to platform to avoid falling. All around her, voices echo in the distant but each quickly fades back to silence. Her platform begins to crumble away soon leaving her to balance on one foot above an empty void. Arcee looks to her left just in time to be to see the Chaos bringer, and her voice at last returns, “Unicron!” She is easily smacked off of her platform and into the void.

She awakens with a shout, followed by a crash, then a groan, having fallen and landing on a pipe with only her left arm to cushion the fall, “Ow...” she winces and finds her peds stumbling off and away from the pile, gently rubbing her left arm. It was daybreak, and Wheeljack was right about a sore frame. Arcee takes a moment and stretches, rolling her joints and causing some to pop, “What a weird dream....” she groans shaking her head then walks back over to the main path, “Why is Primus's name did I recharge here? I should have gone back to the ship. Feels like I've had to much high grade....”

One final stretch she leans back with half closed optics, a small glimmer catching her eye. Arcee turns and looks towards the sky, still bathed in the colors of dawn. The new sparks were gone, as to be expected, the glimmering sparks wouldn't return until the sun had been up for a while, “And now I'm seeing things,” she groans. She turns her head but a flash of light recaptures her attention, “Wait....”

She blocks the rising sun's rays with one servo and squints towards the sky. Arcee suddenly gasps and goes wide eye, “No! NO! Little one! No! These are ruins! Don't fall here! You'll shatter! No!” She turns and begins to run quickly hopping into her vehicle form and speeds into the Iacon ruins. Her mind races, one sensor watching where she's going, another on the falling new spark, and a third quickly drawing up calculations so she could catch it. All she has to do is reach the corner of the triangle before it, but she has to hurry, it is falling fast!

On the Nemesis an alarm sounds the long waited alert, but instead of joy, they became panic stricken, “It's heading straight into the ruins!” Bumblebee points out.

“We have to hurry!” Wheeljack orders, speeding out of the ship leaving tire tracks.

“You won't make it!” Knockout shouts.

Ultra Magnus challenges that, “We are not letting the first new spark of the new era shatter! That is an order!”

Arcee's spark races, threating to burst out of its chamber. Almost there, she was almost there, but so was the new spark. She begs and pleads to Primus, praying that its protective shell is strong enough, that she is fast enough. The two wheeler could never forgive herself if she failed. Pushing herself into overdrive, she leaps, transforming back into her biped form, and throwing out her servos.

A smooth heavy metal object hits her palms, her servos instantly tighten around it, she pulls it to her torso and twist herself to be facing up. With a loud thud and the horrific screech of metal on metal, she slides curling herself around the smooth oval not daring to open her optics. At last a clang, and she stops, her back stinging with pain from both the high speed slide and hitting the metal wall. Arcee's cycles air trying to cool her overstressed engine and calm her racing spark. 

Her blue optics slowly open and look at her prize. In her servos she holds a large red oval easily reaching from her hips to the middle of her chest. It was very large and felt quite heavy, Arcee quickly looks it over spotting two curved triangle on either side with rounded corners, the triangle pointing towards the center of the oval. There was not a crack, not a single one, aside from the dust, it was as pristine as new metal. No, it is new metal, a new life, sleeping soundly in a protective shell. Arcee hugs the egg close to her, keeping a protective hold on it as she laughs in disbelief, “I caught you! I caught you!” Tears well up in her optics as she gently nuzzles the top of the egg, “You are okay. You are safe here. Just as I promised. I will keep you safe. We all will. I promise! Thank you, Primus.”

“Arcee!” Bulkhead calls out in panic, “Arcee! Tell me you caught it!”

Arcee looks up towards the voice, “Yes! Yes! Everyone! It's okay! Not a single scratch! Come look! Come look!” She stands up in euphoria still clutching the heavy egg tightly against her.

They screech to a halt in front of her, Smokescreen and Bumblebee tripping over each other, Ultra Magnus having to catch himself against Bulkhead and Wheeljack, “By the All Spark!” Magnus whispers in disbelief, looking at the red egg with wide optics.

Wheeljack throws up his arms, “Optimus made good on his promise!”

“It's a new spark!” Bee and Smoke speak in unison pumping their fists, “Yes!”

The other refugees rushed to the scene to see, Arcee standing in the middle of holding up the egg though keeping it protectively close, “We-we need to take it to the med bay!” Someone suddenly speaks, “Get a medic to check it!”

“Everyone stop acting like mad mechs and make a path then,” Arcee orders trotting towards Knockout's med bay with her prize.  



End file.
